Desesperacion
by Maritsuka
Summary: Naruto siempre es asi, desesperante, pero ala persona que mas desespera es a Sasuke. Siempre pegándosele, y haciendo cosas que le molestan, definitivamente era desesperante.


**Disclaimer: **Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Parejas:** Naruto y Sasuke. Shonen ai.

**Notas: **Hola! Aquí les traigo otros de mis hermosos dramas, bueno si se puede llamar hermoso o drama a lo que escribo. Más bien es romántico. Espero os guste. "_Ichi_, _Ni_, _Sangaria_!" "_Ichi_, _Ni_, _Sangaria_!" "_Ichi_, _Ni_, _Sangaria_!"

"Desesperación"

Era un día triste, estaba lloviendo y la lluvia caía pesada. El cielo estaba triste, o eso parecía. No dejaba de llover. La aldea estaba desierta, eso parecía. Todos estaban en sus casas, con sus familias. Pero Naruto no quería estar en casa, no quería estar solo.

Salió a caminar un poco, pero olvido llevar consigo una sombrilla. Regreso a casa por una, pero…- Esta cerrado…Se quedo mirando perdido la perilla de la puerta. – Las llaves se quedaron adentro-ttebayo. Soltó un pequeño suspiro. – jeje será mejor ir a caminar. "_Me pregunto que estará haciendo Sasuke" _El rubio comenzó a caminar sin rumbo durante unos minutos. De un momento a otro la lluvia se alargo rápidamente.

-Ohh…no. Naruto comenzó a correr para buscar un refugio de la lluvia, pero por no ver donde caminaba choco contra otro individuo. – Ah!... Este cayó al suelo y una sombrilla aun lado de este. – Fíjate por donde vas baka. Le reclama una voz conocida. Naruto levanto la mirada para encontrarse con la de un moreno nada contento. – Sasuke… Dice en un casi inaudible susurro el rubio, mirando sorprendido al moreno, no creyó poder encontrarlo afuera no con esta lluvia.

-¿Por qué rayos estabas corriendo? Le pregunta Sasuke enojado. – Em… jeje olvide mi sombrilla. Le dice rascándose la cabeza por detrás. El moreno camina acercándose al rubio y se agacha para recoger la sombrilla que este le tiro. Le estira la mano ayudándolo a que se levante, ya que aun estaba tirado en el suelo. – Toma… Le ofrece la sombrilla mirando de lado esquivando la mirada del rubio, fingiendo molestia. - ¿Y tu? Le pregunta Naruto.

-No importa solo tómala. Le dio la sombrilla y comenzó a caminar un poco molesto. Naruto siempre le molestaba, era desesperante. Eso provocaba el rubio en el desesperación, mucha desesperación. El rubio se apresuro a alcanzarlo caminando solo unos pasos atrás del moreno. Mirándolo desde atrás, observándole, le gustaba mirarlo cada acción, cada movimiento le encantaba como actuaba el moreno, a decir verdad no era que le gustara lo que hacia, si no, le gustaba Sasuke. En si todo el moreno le encantaba. -… Naruto le observaba en silencio, puro silencio.

Ya no estaba lloviendo fuerte, pero el moreno se estaba mojando, por lo que opto por extenderle la sombrilla para que también se refugiara y ya no se mojara. -… Se acerco lentamente para cubrirlo, pero como siempre el moreno se rehusó a recibir ayuda del rubio, y le miro feo a cambio. – Eh! Oye escucha espera…. Le grito Naruto viendo como Sasuke se adelanto dejándolo atrás, muy atrás. – Oye!...

-Deja de estar pegado a mi, dobe. El rubio le miro enfadado, no era justo por que nunca escuchaba lo que tenia que decirle o que rechazara cuando quería ayudarle, eso le dolía. – Si tanto odias compartir una sombrilla conmigo, te dejare esta para ti solo. Le grito Naruto dándole la sombrilla al moreno. - ¡Ya te dije que no la necesito! Le devolvió envarándole la mano en la cara del rubio, empujándolo hacia atrás para que retrocediera. Naruto a cambio le embarro el palo de la sombrilla en la cara del moreno.

-Te entrometes donde no te llaman. ¡Deja de ser tan persistente! Le empujaba Sasuke tratando de alejarlo, se estaba desesperando. Estaban haciendo un escándalo.

-Ten! ...

-No! Aléjate dobe. En un momento Naruto se dio la vuelta aventándole la sombrilla a Sasuke, y salir corriendo, pero por llevar la cabeza agachada no miro y choco contra una hermosa mujer que venia en dirección contraria. – AH! Naruto cayó al suelo y la mujer solo perdió el equilibrio por un momento. – Lo sien… La mujer se agacho para darle la mano y ayudarle a levantarse pero Naruto la interrumpió. – Ah!... no importa fue mi culpa. Le dijo interrumpiéndole el rubio mirando hacia el suelo avergonzado. – Ohh… la mujer se dio media vuelta para seguir su camino. –Eso estuvo bien. Dijo en un susurro dirigido al moreno, quien alcanzo a oírla y volteo a verla muy enojado.

-¡Oye tu espera! Le grito enojado el moreno decidido a perseguirla. – Olvídalo. Le dijo el rubio tomándolo del pantalón para detenerle. Sasuke le voltea a verle y le suelta. Sasuke se le queda mirando. – No mire por donde caminaba, fue mi culpa….hehe. Le dice Naruto rascándose la cabeza. -… Sasuke le mira enojado, da media vuelta y se agacha para recoger la sombrilla. – Ten. Le da la sombrilla a Naruto. –Vamos… Le dice para que camine, el rubio se acerca y siguen caminando, un aura de silencio un poco incomoda los estuvo rodeando durante un buen de rato hasta que Naruto decidió hablar.

-Aun pienso que odias esto,… el compartir una sombrilla conmigo. Sasuke le observa en silencio, pensando. – Ah, si Sasuke ¿Puedo ir a tu casa? Le pregunta Naruto. – Podrías prestarme algo de ropa. Sabes mi casa esta cerrada, olvide las llaves adentro. - … El moreno no le respondió, solo detuvo su paso en silencio, mirando hacia el suelo pensando, el rubio le volteo a ver. -….. Naruto.

-Eh?...El rubio se le quedo mirando a Sasuke con un poco de confusión. El moreno lo cubre con la sombrilla acercándose. – Esa parte de ti me desespera. Le dice con un tono de voz frio y distante. -…. ¿Que?... Naruto se le quedo viendo sorprendido. - ¿De que hablas? Le pregunto.

-Tu… ¿Realmente necesitas actuar así frente a mi? Le dice el moreno mirándolo a la cara fijamente. -….. El rostro de Naruto se entristeció a sobre manera y rápidamente sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas. Agacho la mirada dejando caer unas cuantas lágrimas por sus mejillas sollozando. Sasuke se sorprendió, no creyó que el rubio fuese a reaccionar de esa manera, fue un poco duro con el, bueno se le paso la mano. Nuevamente estiro la mano cubriendo con la sombrilla a Naruto.

Se acerco y le beso, un beso suave y dulce eso fue lo que le dio. El cuerpo del rubio se tenso a sobremanera, con un fuerte tono carmín rodeando sus mejillas delatándole. Lentamente fue correspondiendo al beso el cual no duro mucho debido a que el oxigeno les hiso falta, se separaron y se estuvieron observando durante unos instantes.

-Eres tan irritante. Lo tomo de la muñeca jalándolo para que caminara. Naruto se le quedo mirando por detrás mientras lo jalaba, un poco confundido y avergonzado. Llevo una mano a su rostro y se limpio una mejilla con esta. Levanto la mirada a la espalda del moreno y se detuvo, agarro a Sasuke de la camisa, para limpiarse con esta las lagrimas, levantando la camisa hasta el pecho, dejando descubierto el estomago del moreno. – Tu… Sasuke se quedo parado en silencio, un poco avergonzado por lo que estaba dejando que hiciera el rubio, y por lo que había hecho recién, esperando que terminara.

No podía creer que no pudo contenerse y al final termino besándolo. Quizás no seria tan mala idea dejar que Naruto se quedase en su casa, después de todo no tiene otro lugar al cual ir, y su casa esta cerrada.

-… Naruto una vez termino levanto la mirada sonrojado, volteo a ver a Sasuke quien comenzó a caminar un poco avergonzado. – Deja de jalarme. Le dice el moreno mirando como el rubio se acercaba pegándosele un poco y tomándole de la mano.

-No.

…°~°~ **Fin **~°~°...

Bien eso fue todo solo espero les haya gustado,

Un mini drama más a mi colección. UwU

Quejas, Mala ortografía, Sugerencias, chocolates, Regalos o flores.

¿Tobi? U/U

**REVIEW?**


End file.
